Eureka!
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Dalam mencintai seseorang Jeon Wonwoo adalah tipe yang kolot. "Jangan begitu, Hyung. Pasti ada juga orang yang menyukaimu dan ingin jadi pacarmu." 17 Meanie.


Eureka!

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo & Mingyu

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

Dalam mencintai seseorang Jeon Wonwoo adalah tipe yang kolot. Dia tidak akan terang terangan teriak 'aku suka kamu', tidak juga mendekati orang spesial itu, dan parahnya malah akan cenderung menjauh saat dekat dengan orang itu.

Soonyoung bilang dia Tsundere #2, sementara Tsundere #1 itu Lee Jihoon, si gumpalan gula kapas yang sifat aslinya tidak selembut dan semanis gula kapas di mulut Soonyoung. Hubungan Jihoon dan Wonwoo baik baik saja, mungkin karena faktor mereka satu frekuensi; Tsundere #1 dan Tsundere #2.

Jadi untuk Wonwoo yang cenderung menjauhi orang spesialnya, hari Valentine tidak ada maknanya. Di matanya Valentine cuma mitos, kadang Wonwoo lupa kapan hari Valentine jatuh. Tapi kali ini dia tidak lupa kalau hari Valentine jatuh di hari Minggu. Hari dimana biasanya Mingyu membawa anjing kesayangannya jalan jalan di pagi hari.

Hari Minggu kali itu agak berbeda untuk Wonwoo. Jarang jarang dia bangun pagi pagi di hari itu dan kali itu dia malah dibangunkan suara Hoshi via telepon.

"Pokoknya kita harus merayakan Black Day!"

Wonwoo mengusap mukanya, jangan bilang Soonyoung meneleponnya pagi pagi cuma untuk cari teman sepenanggungan yang sama sama tidak punya pacar.

"Tidak butuh, sana ajak Jihoon, dia suka Jajangmyun."

Dan Wonwoo tidak menunggu jawaban Hoshi dan mematikan teleponnya. Wonwoo menyesal dengan sangat kenapa dia harus bangun jam segini, tapi penyesalannya itu tidak bertahan lama karena dia ingat track jogging Mingyu sampai ke depan rumahnya dan itu berarti kalau dia beruntung dia bisa mengintip Mingyu jogging.

Wonwoo membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan angin dingin masuk dengan tiba tiba dan walaupun dia kedinginan, Wonwoo tetap duduk di sana, di depan jendelanya.

Wonwoo menunggu sambil berpikir apa dia sudah terlambat untuk melihat Mingyu melintas di depan rumahnya, dan dia bahkan nyaris tertidur karena terlalu dalam berpikir. Seperti bermimpi dulu sebelum benar benar tertidur.

"Hei! Jjangah! Jongin Hyung bisa membunuhku kalau anak gadisnya hilang!"

Wonwoo tersentak, dia terbangun dan segera melongok keluar jendela. Ada Kim Mingyu yang daripada disebut jogging lebih cocok disebut mengejar anjing hiperaktif. Itulah alasan Wonwoo benci anjing, bagaimana kalau dia digigit terus kena rabies?

Poodle putih bernama Jjangah itu berlari berputar putar dan membiarkan talinya yang merah muda terseret di aspal, sepertinya memang ingin membuat Mingyu pusing, kasihan sekali.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu berhasil menangkap anjing Poodle itu. Dari yang pernah Wonwoo lihat, Mingyu sudah pernah membawa dua ekor Poodle, seekor Toy Poodle, seekor Yorkshire Terrier, seekor Maltese, dan seekor Welsh Corgi. Walaupun Wonwoo benci anjing, tapi karena Mingyu suka jadinya Wonwoo cari tahu soal anjing juga. Dan Mingyu lebih memilih menggendong anjing itu daripada membiarkannya berjalan.

"Hei, Mingyu-ya!"

Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan olahraga Mingyu dan Jjangah, Wonwoo tidak dasar kalau anak itu dihampiri seorang perempuan.

"Hai, Noona. Jogging juga?"

Wonwoo tidak kenal siapa perempuan itu tapi sepertinya dia dekat dengan Mingyu. Mencurigakan.

"Iya. Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Oleh-oleh? Oleh-oleh?"

"Iya, begitulah."

Lalu perempuan itu memberikan Mingyu sebatang cokelat, dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan Wonwoo bersumpah perempuan itu terlihat malu malu, "Hari ini Valentine kan?"

Itulah yang membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa melupakan Valentine tahun ini, perkataan perempuan anonim itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sampai dia pusing.

Dan belum lagi apa yang dia lihat dua hari setelah Valentine.

Itu bahkan sudah dua hari setelah Valentine tapi Wonwoo masih melihat ada seperti beribu-ribu cokelat berpindah tangan bahkan di kelasnya saja dan dia mulai seperti Soonyoung, merasa terganggu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih bisa hidup hari ini." Lalu Soonyoung pura pura menangis, "Jihoon..."

Wonwoo, dengan tangan di dagu, menatap Soonyoung, "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku masih tahan duduk di sini hari ini."

Soonyoung duduk dengan tegak, seperti mengalami momen Eureka yang sebenarnya adalah fakta bahwa Jeon Wonwoo akhirnya merasakan sesuatu sebagai seseorang berstatus single di hari Valentine.

"Kau bukannya tidak peduli Valentine?" tanya Soonyoung menyelidik.

"Siapa coba yang bilang aku tidak peduli?"

"Bukannya Valentine di hidupmu itu cuma mitos?" tanya Soonyoung lagi, pertanyaannya makin tidak waras.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku cuma tidak memikirkan Valentine dan melupakannya."

"Berarti sekarang ada yang membuatmu memikirkannya, ya?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Kata kata Soonyoung seratus persen benar dan itu seperti menusuk ke jantungnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bicara.

Soonyoung menggerakan telunjuknya menunjuk nunjuk muka Wonwoo, "Kau itu mudah sekali ditebak, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

Karena Wonwoo itu kolot dan sudah pasti tidak mendekati orang spesialnya, jadi Wonwoo tidak melakukan apa apa. Walaupun dia dan Mingyu itu dekat, tapi Wonwoo tidak akan pernah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bilang pada Mingyu kalau dia suka. Soonyoung bertaruh sejuta Won untuk itu.

"Kau ini orang jaman kapan? Kau mau menunggu sampai lulus kuliah dulu baru kalian pacaran?" pertanyaan Soonyoung itu lagi lagi menusuk ke jantungnya dan Wonwoo ingin menjatuhkan temannya itu dari lantai tiga sekolah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Soonyoung."

Akhirnya karena Wonwoo sudah terdengar melankolis, Soonyoung tidak membahas masalah Valentine sampai sekolah bubar.

Sebenarnya pembicaraan tentang Valentine membuatnya kesal, ternyata begini rasanya jadi Soonyoung, Wonwoo baru merasakannya hari ini, kali ini, dan dia merasa ingin menggulingkan dunia ini. Apalagi Kim Mingyu itu...

"Mingyu, ini untukmu."

"Ya, terimakasih cokelatnya."

Lalu tiga menit kemudian.

"Mingyu cokelatnya dimakan, ya."

"Iya, Seonbae. Pasti kumakan."

Lalu tiga menit dari itu.

"Mingyu, ini cokelat untukmu. Aku... aku sebenarnya-"

Kim Mingyu itu belok sedikit saja langsung dapat cokelat, belok lagi dapat cokelat lagi, belok lagi dan dapat cokelat lagi, terus saja begitu dan Wonwoo benci itu.

"Hei, Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo berseru dan tidak perlu menunggu lama Mingyu berlari ke arahnya.

"Seonbae, kita ngobrol nanti lagi, ya. Aku dipanggil Wonwoo Hyung."

Wonwoo merasa kalau tadi dia tidak memanggil Mingyu, maka Mingyu akan dapat pernyataan cinta dan Wonwoo benci itu.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa memanggilku?"

"Karena aku mau. Masalah?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Aneh saja."

"Jadi kau bilang aku aneh?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bilang begitu, Hyung."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Kadang ada momen seperti ini, seperti Wonwoo ingin menggali lubang paling dalam menuju inti bumi, tinggal di dalamnya, dan tidak muncul lagi ke permukaan. Kadang, atau seringnya, dia terlalu malu kalau ada di sebelah Mingyu sampai tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang santai dan waras.

Mungkin ini yang membuat Soonyoung bilang dia mudah ditebak. Menyadari itu membuat Wonwoo merasa dia mendapatkan Eureka tidak berarti dan itu makim membuatnya ingin tinggal di dalam tanah saja.

"Kau tidak dapat cokelat, Hyung?"

"Kenapa aku harus dapat?" itu pertanyaan sungguhan, di sini, di sekolah ini Mingyu seribu kali lebih tenar dari Wonwoo jadi sudah sewajarnya Mingyu yang dapat banyak cokelat.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang menyukaimu, begitu."

Wonwoo tertawa garing, dan menyesal tertawa aneh begitu di depan Mingyu, "Ajaib sekali ada yang menyukaiku."

"Jangan begitu, Hyung. Pasti ada juga orang yang menyukaimu dan ingin jadi pacarmu."

"Contohnya?"

Lalu Mingyu berbisik sampai orang orang di sekitar mereka tidak bisa mendengar, "Aku."

Di situ Wonwoo membeku. Lalu ada kembang api yang meledak di dadanya dan membentuk tulisan Eureka, lengkap dengan tanda seru.

Apa Mingyu baru saja bilang dia menyukai Wonwoo? Secara harfiah tidak, tapi secara tidak langsung iya. Kim Mingyu bilang dia menyukai Wonwoo dan ingin jadi pacarnya.

Wonwoo ingin mencopot telinganya dan memeriksa apa indera itu masih berfungsi, Wonwoo tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri.

Di antara banyak tas kertas kecil yang Mingyu dapat, Mingyu mengambil satu yang berwarna biru di antara mayoritas merah muda. Di tas itu Wonwoo bisa melihat jelas namanya ditulis dia dia bertaruh pasti isinya cokelat.

"Aku tahu ini memang bukan pekerjaan laki laki, maksudku, aku tahu kau tidak bisa masak –tunggu! Maksudku bukan itu! Maksudku, aku membuat ini untukmu."

"Oh." Siapapun tolong, Wonwoo serasa sudah mau mati, dia merasa terlalu aneh, tapi terlalu senang, mungkin kalau mati sekarang Wonwoo akan langsung ada di surga. Wonwoo dapat cokelat dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo baru saja mau menerima tas kertas kecil itu, tapi Mingyu menariknya kembali.

"Kalau kau menerimanya, berarti kau menerimaku juga, Hyung."

Mingyu bicara dekat sekali dengan wajahnya dan Wonwoo yakin kulitnya yang putih sudah memerah.

Dia mendorong Mingyu yang berdiri terlalu dekat.

Mata Mingyu membulat, dia terlihat terkejut, apa dia pikir Wonwoo baru saja menolaknya?

Wonwoo panik, dia pikir dia sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Jadi dia menyambar tas kertas itu dari Mingyu dan kabur.

"Aku akan menerimanya." Kata Wonwoo dan dia lari menjauhi Mingyu.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Aku tidak tahu ini apa dan aku kebanyakan bilang Eureka. Tadinya aku mau pakai Minjae sekalian, kan dia seumur Wonwoo, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan low voice, nice way of talking, suitable eye contact dan seruan yeah dari V. Aku suka sekali Kim Minjae, dan Yoon Sohee (apa hubungannya?), dan Go Sohyun si mungil jebolan KNTM yang ada di MV Sangnamja~ Aku suka Sangnamja karena akhir akhir ini temanku jadi ARMY, sambil berpikir apa lagu BTS yang bagus aku tiba tiba ingat 'Wae nae mameul heundeureun geondae?' dan 'Doegopa, neoui oppa'. Kalau aguS yang bilang ingin jadi oppa-ku aku pasti langsung terima. Gus, oh, Agus, kau punya perasaan yang tulus dan ketahanan untuk menghadapiku kan? Ayo pacaran!

Note(2): Maksudku di CaraPop,ada yang mau chapter spesial Meanie macam macam tidak? Atau karena Mingyu underage (ceritanya) jadi kita kurung dulu dia. Tapi kan, asyik juga kalau bisa merusak kepolosan Mingyu (yang di CaraPop mungkin tidak ada karena dia berteman dengan Jeongguk.)

Note(3): Yang akan aku tulis disini adalah pendapat pribadiku sebagai shipper yang bisa ngeship apapun bahkan ngeship Minjae/V; Aku tahu Mingyu itu laki laki dan aku percaya Wonwoo juga laki laki, dan karena mereka laki laki aku ingin, apa ya, semacam emansipasi(?). Maksudnya aku suka juga kalau Wonwoo melakukan sesuatu yang manly (walaupun dia manis) dan juga suka kalau Mingyu melakukan sesuatu yang manis (walaupun jadinya suka membuatku gatal gatal). Aku suka Wonwoo sebagai Wonwoo, bukan sebagai bottomnya Mingyu, jadi untukku pair yang ada Wonwoo-nya tidak melulu harus Meanie, aku suka semua.(termasuk Jun/Wonwoo dan Junghan/Wonwoo.) Aku ke Babeh juga begitu, Cheol/Soo, Seunghan, Coupzi, 2Seung, asal aku ngeship ya aku ngeship (?) Bahkan V/Junghan pun... (gara gara ISAC, dimana JH lupa bawa kunciran dan V jadi kayak mau jambak dia. V dan mukanya yang ambigu plus Jeonghan yang polos nggak tahu apa apa itu enak banget.)

Note(4): AYAHNYA V COMEBACK! INI WAJIB BANGET DICAPS KARENA AYAHNYA V COMEBACK DAN JUNHONG JUNHONG JUNHONG


End file.
